The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor memory, and more particularly, to a Three-Dimensional (3D) nonvolatile memory device, a programming method thereof and a memory system including the same.
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device that is implemented with semiconductor materials such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs) and indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices may be largely divided into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
A volatile memory device is a memory device in which stored data are erased when a power source is shut off. Examples of volatile memory devices include Static Random Access Memory (SRAM), Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) and Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (SDRAM). Nonvolatile memory device is a memory device that retains stored data even when a power source is shut off. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include Read-Only Memory (ROM), Programmable Read Only Memory (PROM), Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EPROM), Electrical Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM), flash memory devices, Phase-change Random Access Memory (PRAM), Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM), Resistive Random Access Memory (RRAM) and Ferroelectric Random Access Memory (FRAM). The flash memory device is largely categorized into a NOR type and a NAND type.